1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for controlling, and more particularly, to control devices, control methods, and programs for moving the position of a target in accordance with an operation input through an input device.
2. Description of the Related Art Background Technology
On a two-dimensional game screen or in a three-dimensional game field, direction keys, analogue sticks or the like are generally used as an input interface for moving characters, objects, or the like. Recently, an input interface where a player holds a remote controller capable of communicating with a game device wirelessly and inputs a movement direction by giving a tilt or the like to the controller itself has made its debut (see, for example, patent document No. 1).